


Once Upon A Time

by LadyLibby



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (kind of), Agent Ezekiel Jones, Doctor!Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Romance, and the Happily Ever Afters, set inside s2e09, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: It was an average day in Cicely, Washington with your friends and boyfriend Ezekiel. That is until a stranger named Flynn showed up and started talking about magic….





	

The team had just returned from the DARPA compound, explaining to an amnesiac Ezekiel all the good that he had done for them. You especially were determined to make him realize what it had meant to you when he saved your life. Well, all of your lives. 

The truth was, you’d had quite the crush on Ezekiel Jones, world-class thief. He was charming, fun, and  _ incredibly  _ attractive. Whether or not he returned your feelings, you felt that it was important to help him remember. So you went back to the center of the Annex, where he was still standing by the table. 

“Ezekiel?”

He turned to face you, smiling. You did your best to ignore how much your heartbeat sped up in that moment. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He stepped closer, looking as if he were deciding what to say next. “I’m...sorry about your sister.” 

You froze. “What-what are you talking about?”

“Back in the video game, you helped me with something...and you told me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. 

You swallowed the flood of emotion that had just attacked you, when you realized the implication of his words. 

“You do remember! I knew it!”

“Well I can’t have you all thinking I’m some-”

Neither of you noticed the shock wave-like thing wash over you. Completely numb, you joined Eve, Cassandra, and Jacob, and went through the door. 

****

You walked briskly down the sidewalk, late for lunch with your friends. Your last appointment at the clinic had run long, and you didn’t even have time to change out of your scrubs. As you went, you breathed in the fresh air, grateful to live in such a beautiful town. With a smile on your face, you entered the bar. 

“Hey there!” Baird greets, waving you over to the counter. The whole gang was there, including a new guy whom you don’t recognize. 

“Hi guys, sorry I’m late.” You said hi to everyone, then turned to introduce yourself. 

You held out your hand to the suited man. “Dr. Y/N L/N. It’s nice to meet you…”

“Flynn,” he said, accepting the handshake, “What are you a doctor of?”

“She’s the local veterinarian,” said Jake. “And pediatrician,” added Eve. “And don’t forget; the best baker around.” Cassandra finished proudly. The stranger looked puzzled. 

“So you have time to provide health care for every child, and animal on this island. As well as make...baked goods?!” 

Ezekiel came over and put an arm around you. 

“And I make time for this rule breaking maverick here.” You smiled, giving your boyfriend a kiss. For the first time since meeting him, Flynn looked unsurprised. 

“You two. You’re a thing, then.” He added under his breath, “Finally.”

“Just celebrated our two year anniversary,” Ezekiel stated with pride, pressing a kiss to your hairline. You smiled softly, cuddling into his side. The new comer shook his head, as if trying to get himself back on track. 

“So let me get this straight, you’re all here working together recovering artifacts from a building filled with books, and yet you have absolutely no idea who I am?”

You all shook your heads, miffed at his strange behavior. Rather abruptly, he headed into the women’s bathroom. 

“Wacky guy.” Eve said, getting a nod of agreement from James. 

You turned to Ezekiel, poking his stomach teasingly. “Caught any bad guys lately, Agent Jones?”

“I’m afraid that’s classified, Dr. L/N. Top Secret FBI business and all that.” He told you with a smirk. 

You mirrored his expression, inching your hand inside his suit jacket. “Isn’t there any way I could get that classified top secret information? I’m asking for a friend.”

“I might be...persuaded,” He said, his nose bumping yours a little. Grinning, you moved to whisper in his ear. 

“I think we both know how persuasive I can be.” You felt a sense of satisfaction when you felt his heart speed up where your hand rested on his chest. 

“It’s ten past noon, cool it lovebirds.” Jake teased, his words pulling you away from your boyfriend. Ezekiel just glared at the historian, earning a smug smile in return. 

“Alright,” Flynn came out of the bathroom, “I’m feeling much better. Obviously your lives make perfect sense. Let’s find that missing totem pole!”

Shortly thereafter, he was filled in on the situation, and you were all splitting up. James and Eve off to the docks, Ezekiel and Flynn checking in with an informant, and Cassandra, Jake and yourself doing research.

****

A few hours later, all except for James have returned to the bar. This time however, there was a significantly larger amount of drama. Flynn’s means of getting on the island were very suspicious, there was an Irish woman claiming to be a fairy. And you were all pretty sure they had stolen the totem pole. 

More issues arose however, when Ezekiel attempted to arrest them. They fled into the bathroom and from there….seemed to disappear. 

“Okay, we need to move fast. We can’t let them get away.” Eve snapped into fearless leader mode. Together, you came up with a plan. 

In under an hour, several search parties were assembled and out looking for the suspects. You were with Ezekiel’s group (at his request) and keeping an eye out around the local businesses on main street. As the two of you looked, you nervously fiddled with your clinic ID. Something about it just made you feel...more secure somehow. 

Eve called to check in. 

“...Just getting started here Sheriff. I wish we could bring in a bureau search group in. We could have this whole thing wrapped up in-...Roger that. As soon as we have eyes on the target we can-” 

In the middle of Ezekiel’s reply, you spotted Flynn down the street. You started running as your significant other told the rest of your group what to do. Surprisingly, the alley was empty when you entered it, seconds after Mr. Carsen must have. 

Before you could call out to Ezekiel, a hand grabbed you from behind.

You found yourself trapped in a cylinder of blue light. An older man in a suit and bow tie stood in front of you, silent. 

“Who are you? How did you get me here? Where am I? WHAT IS GOING ON?!” You yelled, trying to escape the weird light prison. The man continued to say nothing. 

You were ready to yell some more when a door behind you opened, and your own boyfriend found himself in a similar situation. Scared and confused, you turned to him. 

“Ezekiel, what’s going on?” In vain, you tried to reach out to him. 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to get us out of here. It’s okay darling.” He gave you a reassuring smile before glaring at the man before you. 

“You can’t keep us here! I am an FBI agent-”

Ezekiel’s tirade was interrupted by Jake joining you in his own blue cage. Cassandra followed soon after, and finally, Eve was brought in. With a wave of her hands, the Irish woman, Ariel, made the blue light disappear. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Baird demanded. 

“I’m Jenkins,” the olderman replied matter-of-factly, “he is Mr. Carsen, and this is-” He gestured to Flynn, who was walking down a staircase to your right. 

“The Library.” Flynn finished. “And we are the Librarians.”

He went on to tell you that you were under a spell, and that everything you thought you knew wasn’t actually true. Eve, he said, was a colonel, anti-terrorism expert, and guardian of this so-called Library. Ezekiel was ‘the stainless steel rat, the fly in the ointment,’ a thief that the Library invited in, according to Mr. Carsen. Apparently Cassandra had the entire universe inside her head. Jake was evidently the greatest art-historian around, and called the Library his home. 

Then Flynn got to you. 

“Y/N. You’ve read more books than I ever knew existed and remember all of them. You are the glue that hold the team together. We all would be lost without your gentle friendship.”

He returned to Eve after that, and with a kiss, the haziness around all of you seemed to clear a bit. Together, you went out to reclaim who you really are. 

****

Even though you knew who you are, your life in Cicely still felt so real. When you all realized that the whole, very worried town was coming, you grabbed Ezekiel’s hand. 

“Really, one call to the bureau and I can have an armed escort.” Ezekiel offered, squeezing your hand. Flynn, however gestured for him to stop. 

“Riiight. Not FBI. Sorry, still feels real.” He didn’t let go of your hand though. You weren’t sure what that meant. 

“The clinic needs me. I have to see five babies tomorrow, and then do a rabies shot for-”

“The spells can feel when you’re breaking them. It takes steps to pull you back in.” Ariel told you. You looked at Ezekiel with regret, and pulled your hand from his. 

The seven of you agreed to take your own routes to the totem and avoid the mob. You ran down side streets and cut in between buildings, keeping far from the townspeople. Barely a block away, a woman stepped in front of you. 

“Dr. L/N, just the woman I wanted to talk to.” She said with a smile. 

“Dr. Macarthur, from the Mayo Clinic?” You asked, in disbelief. 

“That’s me,” she chuckled. “How would you like to come to Arizona and work by my side. We want you to head up our Pediatrics department. What do you say?”

She held out her hand. You were sorely tempted. Ever since med school this is what you wanted to do! Now the opportunity stood before you. Reaching out to her, you suddenly remembered something. 

_ Ezekiel was sitting with you at a table in the Annex. You were doing some cataloguing and he was supposed to help. Instead, while you worked, he did his best to distract you. First he’d lightly kick you under the table. Then he threw paper airplanes. Finally, he gave in and just started tickling. After that it was on. It was the most fun you had in a long time. It was also the most aggravated you’d seen Jenkins in a long time…. _

You pulled your hand away from her. 

“I’m sorry, but no. I have to stay for my friends.” At your decision, the doctor dispersed into a grey fog. You ran the rest of the way to the totem. 

Well, where it should have been. 

“It’s not here. They said it would be here!” Cassandra cried, looking with you at the empty ground. 

Soon enough, Flynn and the fairy arrived and brought back the totem pole. You each placed your ‘talisman’ at the base. Cassandra’s relic, Ezekiel’s name tag, Eve’s badge, Stone’s bracelet, and your clinic ID.

Then you each told your real stories. 

Eve, the Guardian. Ezekiel,  _ the  _ thief and a Librarian. Magic changed Cassandra’s life. And Jake, who made the best choice of his life in becoming a Librarian. 

“I’m Y/N L/N, and I’m...a scholar. I’m a friend. I’m a Librarian.” You said, a little shaky. Flynn nodded to you with pride. 

But before all was fixed, Moriarty led the angry mob right at you. Barely escaping, the Librarians and the Guardian landed outside the Annex, with the totem. On the way to Ezekiel’s side door, he grabbed your hand again. 

Butterflies erupted in your stomach. The spell had completely worn off, so you were scared to get your hopes up about his intentions. 

Before you could get your courage up enough to talk to him, the four of you had returned to the front of the annex where the totem was suddenly gone. You were all free from the spell. Yet, there was a little voice inside you that was sad. It seemed to get louder whenever you looked at Ezekiel. 

A very worried Jenkins explained to you all that you’d been gone for three weeks, and Prospero’s plan was coming to a close. Together, you went inside to form a plan. 

In the entryway, after everyone had gone before, Ezekiel grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to look at him. 

“There’s some classified FBI information you need to know.” He said, sounding confident, but you could see a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Yeah?” You prompted, giving him a smile. 

“I like you. Clearly the spell knew it...and I think you like me too. Although who wouldn’t? I’m Ezekiel Jo-”

You cut him off by grabbing his collar and kissing him. When you pulled away for air, he had the biggest smirk you’d ever seen. 

“For the record, I prefer thief Ezekiel to Agent Jones.”

“I am pretty amazing.” You slapped his chest lightly, as he leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
